Lavender Brown
*Jessie Cave }} Lavender Brown was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998, in the same year as Harry Potter. She was sorted into Gryffindor House, and was good friends with fellow student Parvati Patil. During her sixth year, she dated Ron Weasley, though they soon broke-up. Lavender was also a member of Dumbledore's Army and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Hogwarts Lavender began attending Hogwarts in 1991, the same year as famous wizard Harry Potter, at the age of eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She shared a dorm with Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil; the latter soon became her best friend. Second Year In her second year, Lavender was one of the students present in Professor Binns' History of Magic class when Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets; like the rest of the class, Lavender paid much more attention at this point, even rising her head off her arms. Lavender attended Professor Lockhart’s Duelling Club, and when Lockhart was disarmed by Professor Snape, she handed him back his wandHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Third Year In her third year, Lavender started Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes. She soon developed a good relationship with Divination professor Sybill Trelawney, who accurately predicted — or guessed — the death of Lavender's pet rabbit named Binky. The professor said that what Lavender was dreading would occur on the sixteenth of October, and on that day, Lavender received news that her rabbit was dead. Hermione pointed out that Lavender could not possibly have dreaded something unexpected and that the death must have happened days before the news arrived, but Lavender had faith in Trelawney's abilities and was upset by Hermione's rather tactless attempt at comforting her. After Harry Potter fell off his broomstick, due to the arrival of Dementors during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Lavender was one of the Gryffindor students that were gathered around Harry's bed in the school Hospital Wing''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film). Fourth Year During her fourth year, Lavender attended the Yule Ball with fellow Gryffindor student, Seamus FinniganHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. That same year, when Care of Magical Creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid, attempted to see if Blast-Ended Skrewts hibernate (which they do not), she stayed to help collect the runaways instead of fleeing into the hut like the Slytherins. Fifth Year In her fifth year, when Harry Potter announced the return of Lord Voldemort, Lavender, like many others, initially believed that Harry was lying, much to her roommate Hermione's irritation. However, she later joined Dumbledore's Army. When the D.A. practiced casting the Patronus Charm, Lavender was only able to achieve casting puffs of silver vapor, and was becoming increasingly frustrated that she could not do itHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She was sad when Professor Trelawney was temporarily sacked, and even brought her some nice daffodils, though she continued to take the class under the Centaur Firenze.. Sixth Year at a Gryffindor party.]] By the beginning of her sixth year, Lavender had developed a crush on Ron Weasley. She complimented him, flirted with him, and wished him luck in his Quidditch games. After a particularly good performance in one of those games, Ron and Lavender ended up kissing. This greatly upset Hermione Granger, as Ron had previously agreed to attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with her and she had expected a more than platonic relationship to develop. It is unclear if Lavender was aware of her roommate's feelings for Ron, though it seems likely that she would not have gotten involved with Ron if she realized that he was dating her largely to make Hermione jealous. The two dated for a few months, and were often seen kissing in public. Lavender was very upset when Ron was poisoned, and when he subsequently began to pull away from her. He feigned sleep when she came to visit him, avoided her, and became visibly annoyed with her affections. He also reconciled with Hermione and spent increasing amounts of time with her, making Lavender suspicious. After she saw Ron and Hermione leave the Gryffindor dormitory seemingly alone, since Harry was under his Invisibility Cloak, she ended their relationship. Seventh Year During her final year at Hogwarts, Lavender joined the second Dumbledore's Army to oppose Death Eater control of the school. Like others, she eventually took to hiding in the Room of Requirement, and may have been responsible for it forming a bathroom.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Lavender fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which she fell from a balcony and was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. She was saved by Hermione, who blasted Greyback away from her with a powerful spell, and Professor Trelawney, who dropped a Crystal Ball on his head. After the attack, she was seen feebly stirring, though her fate is unknown. It is presumed that she survived, because she was not one of the people in the line of the dead. Personality and Traits Lavender is a somewhat silly and sentimental girl, though she is also brave, having been sorted into Gryffindor house and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. She is lively and loves to be the centre of attention, she reacts in an extreme way to everything and tends to be either laughing or crying hysterically"News article" retrieved from Daily Mail. She stands quite in contrast with Hermione Granger. Relationships Ron Weasley In 1996, during her sixth year, Lavender entered into a romantic relationship with fellow Gryffindor Ron Weasley, not knowing that he harboured feelings for Hermione and was mostly trying to make her jealous. Lavender adopted the nickname "Won-Won" for Ron, and gave him a chain with the words 'my sweetheart' on it for Christmas. The pair were frequently seen kissing in public, much to the disgust of Hermione, who was jealous, and Ron's younger sister, who considered him a "filthy hypocrite" because he insulted her for being caught kissing her boyfriend earlier in the year. Lavender was deeply possessive of Ron, pressing Harry for details of Ron's feelings for her and even alarming her best friend Parvati with how obsessively she threw herself into the relationship. Ron himself quickly became disenchanted, and even took to feigning sleep when Lavender came to visit him in the infirmary after he was poisoned. Ron was spared the difficult task of breaking up with Lavender when she ended things with him, convinced that there was something going on between him and Hermione. Afterwards, Ron was clearly content, but Lavender was upset for some time. For example, when Ron brushed fake snow off Hermione's shoulders soon after the break-up, Lavender burst into tears. Parvati Patil Parvati Patil is Lavander's best friend and roommate, and is often seen in her company. The two seem to share many interests and character traits, including a keen interest in Divination as well as a fondness for the types of more appealing magical creatures such as unicorns. The two were often seen giggling and gossiping together during their school days, and shared a friendship with Professor Trelawney. Parvati became uncomfortable with how seriously Lavender took her relationship with Ron, though the two remained close. Sybill Trelawney Lavender seems to have a reasonably close relationship with Divination professor Sybill Trelawney; she has an unwavering faith in the reliability of Trelawney's predictions and is often seen comforting or supporting her when she is experiencing difficult times. She and Parvati became offended on the professor's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for Trelawney and the subject she taught clear in 1993. When she was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, Lavender and Parvati brought Trelawney some nice daffodils. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Trelawney helped save Lavender by dropping a Crystal Ball on the head of her attacker. Hermione Granger Lavender and Parvati were not nearly as close to their other roommate, Hermione Granger, as they were to one another. Though the girls did not appear to dislike each other, they had very different interests and sometimes clashed as a result. For example, Hermione scorned Divination, Lavender and Parvati's favourite subject. She also became irked with Lavender for doubting Harry Potter's assertion that Lord Voldemort had returned in 1995. Hermione was jealous and upset by Lavender's romance with Ron during their sixth year, though most of her anger seems to have been directed at Ron himself, perhaps indicating that Lavender was unaware of Hermione's feelings for him initially. Eventually, however, Lavender started to become jealous of the time Ron and Hermione spent together while her boyfriend increasingly pulled away from her. Lavender usually felt that Ron was cheating on her. Although Hermione was glad when they broke up, she tried to spare Lavender's feelings by not being openly affectionate with Ron. She also came to Lavender's rescue during the Battle of Hogwarts, blasting Fenrir Greyback away from her. Behind the scenes *Originally Lavender Brown was played in a non-speaking role by Jennifer Smith in the film version of ''Prisoner of Azkaban, but the character was recast and will be played by new-comer Jessie Cave in the sixth film, Half Blood Prince that will be released to theaters in 2009. *There is also a character named Lavender Brown in the novel Matilda by Roald Dahl. * Lavender's physical appearance and ethnicity are not described in the books. In the third film, Lavender is played by a Black British actress, while in the upcoming sixth film, she is played by a Caucasian actress. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references ru:Лаванда Браун Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender